


The Best-Laid Plans...

by therealmnemo



Series: Kirkwall Friend Fiction [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, FenHanders implied, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream, minor FenBela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: NSFW Prompt - having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it - prompted by cloudwindwing.Fenris has a dream about that drunken night... (spoilery for LFG i guess?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost for Series!

They were the last to leave the Hanged Man after the raid that night. Varric left Fenris the keys to lock up, Hawke checked the table to make sure no one left anything behind. Being alone together, the first time since… well, since that night.

Fenris sat on a barstool while Hawke bent over the last chair, trying to breathe evenly.

“You know, we’ve never talked about that night.”

She was staring at him now, pulling her shirt back down over her hips. Hawke crossed the room and stood between his knees. Feeling a surge of confidence, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I figured it was just a combination of Antivan liquor and beautiful people, nothing more…” she whispered.

Fenris’ mind went back to the night in question. After the group’s first raid night, Hawke and Anders followed him and Izzie back to his apartment. There was wine, Wicked Grace, and then the rest of the night was a blur of skin and excitement.

He pulled Hawke flush with his body and planted a kiss under her ear and whispered, “You are so much more than beautiful Hawke, I think of little else but you.”

Hawke let out a small moan and pulled back. Her hands slid up his thighs to the fly of his jeans…

* * *

 

Izzie rolled over at the sound of Fenris groaning in his sleep. She leaned over to run a hand down his chest while he moaned, continuing to take him in hand-

"Hawke.."

She yanked back her hand, hopping out of bed to avoid the nocturnal emission. That night would have consequences, this being the last one anticipated. She grabbed her clothes off the floor,purse and laptop off the dresser. As she stumbled out into the hallway she took one last look at the bed before closing the door. It was time to ship out again…


End file.
